


My Alex

by ryuuri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Art, Drawing, M/M, Post-Star Wars: Rebels, Traditional Media, kalluzeb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuri/pseuds/ryuuri
Summary: What happeened right after we saw Zeb and Kallus in the Rebels epilogue.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	My Alex

[](https://imgur.com/vYTGQsh)


End file.
